Life
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: a story about the life of Carter and Zia. dedicated to my first reviewers and followers! HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. this is riordan fan 1990. i have been wanting to thank my first reviewers and followers in a more special way. so this is a story for them. story for them check the authors note for more details.**

* * *

He was anxious. I mean anybody would be anxious. He was sitting outside the operating theater. He was waiting. Suddenly a doctor came out. He rushed to her side.

"Doctor Catherine, what happened?" he asked.

"It is a boy." She said.

"The news struck me like thunder.

"I AM A FATHER!" I screamed, jumping up and down with tears of joy in my eyes. I hugged the doctor and went into the room. Lying on the bed was the woman I loved. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I rushed to her side and kissed her, passionately. I broke the kiss first and she tried to get up to kiss me again.

"Now, now, let's not make another baby here in the hospital." I whispered chuckling.

A nurse brought in our baby boy and laid him on Zia's lap.

"What should we name him?" Zia asked me as she cradled the baby.

"How about' Connor?"

"That's cute. Conner and Carter Kane"

Cute.

**so guys these are the profile names of my followers and reviewers (best friends!) magicalunicorn000, KrcIceGirl, Sanubis-Is-Forever, MadMaxLaxBro. **

**and ofcourse last but not least a huge shout out to ArtemisGriffin my first follower. so people who are reading this. everyone has a cameoi in this. dont try to figure out who is who because it also has my own characters. i have gotten permission from all the people to use their original names. enjoy. more chapters to come READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter for "Life." R&R!**

* * *

**Lesa's POV**

It was my fourteenth birthday. There was a party and I was waiting for the guests to arrive. I heard a knock on the door and my brother Max opened it. Uncle Carter, aunt Zia and my cousin Connor came in. each of them took turns embracing me and wishing me. My mom came into the room and uncle carter embraced her.

"How is my little sister?" he asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine as always, Carter." She said. My dad came into the room and my uncle shook his hand.

"How are you Anibus?" he asked. My dad hugged mom and smiled at uncle." Enjoying life." He laughed. Even though I was young I caught the pun. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find my friends and my crush Christopher. They hugged me. (I wished Christopher would have done more….)

"Why don't we cut the cake?" max asked and everybody agreed.

Even after the party got over and I opened all my presents, I was a tad bit unhappy. I had gotten only a happy birthday from Christopher. I was sitting with my friends and eating cake when Chris came near us.

"Hey, Lesa…can…can I talk to you for a minute." He stuttered. Was he …..Shy? "Sure" I replied and led him to the garden. The whole place was moon lit and looked beautiful.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present." He whispered behind me. I turned around and saw that he was only inches from me. He slowly leaned forward and our lips met. It was the most beautiful kiss ever. I felt like the moonlight….soft and weightless. I felt as if I could fly.

**Third person's POV**

Sadie and Anibus stood holding each other and looking at the garden where their daughter was kissing Christopher. Sadie sighed.

"Our daughter is growing up." She whispered. Anibus bit her ear playfully." That doesn't mean we can't be young again…." And they sank into their passionate kiss.

* * *

**That chapter was good. Again people make their cameos and there are my own characters. Want me to continue. This story will be broken up in lines of continuity I will probably put the number of years skipped. This will probably the only chapter having really little main characters. HAPPY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,another chapter of "Life" this chapter is set 21 years after Connor's birth. the chapter is a bit longer, i dont know why maybe because it might be the last chapter which i will write for some time(read the next chapter posted as authors note.) again cameos and my own characters bring their performance to this story**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

Fifty five year old Carter Kane sat in the couch talking to his beloved wife when his 21 year old son, me came and sat in front of them. I was about to tell them one of my most important decisions in life. I sat down.

"Dad, mom…I want to tell you something." I said, nervously.

"What is it, Connor?" His father said.

"Dad, I …. Don't know how to tell you this but I think I have found…my soul mate."

My mother whispered something in my father's ears.

"Well Connor to tell you the truth we were talking about that. We were wondering who you were writing poetry to."

"I left one in my pocket didn't I?" I face palmed myself.

"I am sorry son. I should have given it to you. But curiosity got the better of me and well I showed it to your father." Mom said.

"It was good" dad added

"So, back to the point…" I said.

"You want to pop the question, and you are asking our permission." My dad asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"I…yeah"

"By all means son go-ahead." My mom said.

"It is your life; you need to live it for yourself." My father added

"Thanks dad. I was wondering how to go about it…"

My dad started rambling all little details and a plan but my mother cut him off.

"Just make it special son." And my dad nodded in agreement.

"What's her name, Connor?" my dad asked.

"Hannah." I told them blushing.

"Nice name…..well, what are you waiting for. Go on!" my dad urged.

I got up and ran out of the room screaming in joy.

**Hannah's POV**

My friends Emily, Cassy, john, my love Connor and I were camping when this happened. We were camping during the holiday after we graduated from our university near a lake. The place was surrounded by woods and we had the time of our lives camping and enjoying swims in the lake. It was well into the third night when I felt someone nudging me. I woke up rubbing my eye only to see Connor.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"I do. Come on." He replied and dragged me to the lake. There was a small dock. He took me to the end and I saw that there was a small boat. He climbed into it and I followed him into it. He rowed for some time and we came to the middle of the large lake. Once we were far from the cover of the trees he stopped and he laid himself down on the bottom of the boat.

"Don't you want to join me?" he asked a smile on his lips. I lied down next to him and looked up at the sky. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. I said the same to him.

"It is not the most beautiful thing in the world."

"What are you saying." I asked confused.

"You are "he said and I blushed.

He went on." So will you make my life beautiful by letting me place a star on your finger." He asked pulling out a ring. It had a small blue diamond in the middle. I could not speak. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as I nodded. He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. As he did I realized how precious our love was.

* * *

**HAPPY READING! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! as promised a new chapter in life. enjoy and review. a few stuff in the end. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**45 years after Connor's birth**

**Carter's POV**

"Call Artemis down for breakfast, will you carter."

80 year old Carter Kane, me, got up slowly and walked to the bottom of the stairs, folded his glasses and put them on the table next to them.

"Artemis, come down for breakfast dear."

His fifteen year old granddaughter walked down the stairs wearing combat boots, a short skirts and a leather jacket. Her eyes were lined with Goth make up, her short cut blond hair with purple streaks and a dead black lipstick.

"DON'T CALL ME, ARTEMIS." She shouted, throwing her grandfather a look. He sighed and walked to the dining table shaking his head. Artemis followed him and sat in a chair, putting her legs on the table.

"Legs off the table sweetheart. I said.

"No." she said simply. I was getting angry.

"Please dear, don't put your legs there." I said.

"And I said, no" she replied.

"Please Artemis…." Zia had come out of the kitchen and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"…you know I don't like it when people place their foot on the table."

"Yeah, well, screw your rules."

I raised my voice slightly "no swearing inside this house."

She got up pushing the chair backwards. "Yeah well screw everyone, if you don't want me, then why don't you tell Connor…" I got up too." He is your father. You very well know that he is working very hard to prevent war between the 23rd and 8th Nome. Give him some respect. And I would appreciate it if you treated me with some, I have earned it."

"Not from me." She shouted back. I don't know why I got so angry but I did and I slapped her. She clutched her face, crying.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and ran to her room. I walked backwards and hugged Zia. I sat down tears started forming in her eyes.

"I ….I hit…. I hit her" I whispered.

"It's ok Carter." Zia whispered and we hugged again.

Artemis didn't come down all day. At around 10 in the night, I sat in the bed. I couldn't sleep. I kissed Zia and got up. I slowly climbed p the stairs and reached Artemis' room. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I slowly turned the lock and went into the room. There was no one in it. I went to the small balcony and looked around. Seeing no one around I turned to leave guessing she was in the bathroom. When I reached the doorway, I heard soft sobbing. I turned around and came back the the balcony. On the right there was a wall on which vines grew. With a little difficulty, the result of my age, I slowly climbed the vine and reached the roof. On the far end, facing the other direction, Artemis sat sobbing silently." I walked across the roof silently and sat down quietly next to her. She didn't notice me at all.

"I am sorry, kid." I said aloud starring with sudden interest at the small ant near my foot.

"OH MY GODS… grandpa you scared me!" she screamed.

"I am sorry." I told her again.

"It is okay."

"May I …" I asked her looking at the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Sure." She said and we huddled together closing the blanket around both of us.

" Artem…kid, I am sorry….for hitting you."

She chuckled. "It's ok. It was actually my fault. I have been so angry lately. Dad and mom leaving me, and my boy friend breaking up with me, everything made me angry and I took it out on you…..I am sorry."

"Artemis, if you have anger issues, then the best remedy is this, get up here and scream your head off. Then you will start feeling crying, but those tears will make you realize that, the matter is not worth getting angry about. Or you could talk to someone."

"You know what, I will stick to speaking to someone, because I don't want to wake up the whole neighbor hood."

We laughed at this, which led to more laughter for no reason.

"I …. Thank you grandpa." She said finally after controlling her laughter. I understood what she wanted to say, but I understood that she didn't want to seem weak. She was a lot like Zia.

"I love you too, kid. And remember this, saying that doesn't make you weak."

She hugged me and we sat looking at the moon for some time.

"You know what, we should do this more of…..WAIT A MINUTE! You are eighty, how did you get up here?"

* * *

**thank you guys, for waiting, for reviewing, for everything. you are the best. a short preview, i am planning to write a two they are will be revealed. i sort of have a break now and I will try to write and update my stories ad frequently as possible.**

**P.S : i really love the grandfather and granddaughter drama in this chapter, if you do too, please review. if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. HAPPY READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys! another chapter for your consideration. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Zia's POV.**

I watched as Carter wrote, his hands trembling as soon as he lifted the pen to move on to the next word. We have been married 65 years and my love for him grew more day by day. His hand trembling, he placed the pen down. We read the letter through once again, and we sealed the envelope. He got up from his table and looked around the room. It was unnaturally organized. We held hands when we placed the envelope along with an official looking folder on the empty table. He turned around and bowed a little.

"May I have this last waltz, my love?" He said. I laughed as he went and played our wedding song on his old MP3 player.

"We are ninety years old, Carter. And don't back out of your promise, you said we will be together forever."

"I promised love, but that doesn't mean I can't give a title to a dance I want to have with you." He said.

"Ok then." I smiled and we danced. We switched the lights off and before we went to bed, I left a message on my sons hone to come home, as soon as possible. After that I laid in his arms and whispered "I love you"

"I love you, more" he whispered.

"See you in a few seconds, my love." I whispered and closed my eyes for the last time.

* * *

_My dear son,_

_ We are sorry, for not giving a proper goodbye. We didn't want you to stop us. When you were born, we took an oath to make the world a better place for you. We have left this world to make the place where we are now a better place when you arrive. _

_ In this letter, we want to thank you for what we didn't get a chance thank you for, before. Thank you, son, for being the joy of our lives._

_Thank you son for the love and bond you shared with us._

_Thank you son for giving us three grandchildren, who are the stars in our life._

_Artemis has grown up to be a fine young woman. And the twins, Amanda and Kelsey, oh how they bring joy to our lives._

_ And finally thank you for being the son, who we wish we could have, if we are granted another lifetime. Remember son, we always love you._

_ A final request, my son Carter had made a deal with his father, that he will take our souls together. I hope that you will honor our love by burying us together._

"For a well organized mind, death is, but a next great adventure"

_Loads of love_

_Zia and Carter._

* * *

**Connor's POV**

I stared at the letter for a long time, even though I had finished reading a long time ago. Slowly a tear traced its way across my cheek. I wiped it away. I had no time to cry. I have to fulfill their wishes.

* * *

**This was a slightly emotional chapter for me. i hope it struck the same chords with you. i am sorry for killing carter and zia, but that is life. there will be one more chapter to conclude this story. i wont mind hate comments so just write whatever you want in your reviews. i am gonna be sorry about this, but flames are accepted.**


	6. Life goes on

**Hey again guys. another chapter here. some important stuff after the story, so please check it out! HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**60 years afters Connor's birth.**

**Kelsey's POV**

Kelsey looked at her twin sister Amanda. You couldn't tell they were twins anymore. I had curled my hair and she had left it straight. I now had different hobbies like writing scripts and short stories. Even though she had become a YouTube sensation and had started giving concerts, she always found time to read. Even though we were becoming so different, our bond never disappeared. Our elder sister Artemis stood in the middle holding both our hands. We were standing in front of our grandparents, grave. Yes, they had been buried together. It was their wedding anniversary. I sometimes envied their love. I always wanted something like that to happen to me. Amanda stepped down and placed a white rose on the tombstone. The tombstone read "_even death couldn't bring them apart." _Artemis bent down and as she placed the flower I saw a tear make its way across her cheek. The slowly left but I lingered. I slowly went forward and touched the tip of the tombstone.

"Thank you gramps and grams, you were the best. And make sure you don't forget to meet us sometime. But as you would say, not real soon." I whispered, slightly chuckling. I slowly walked away thinking about them spending a romantic evening on the shores of _ma-at_.

* * *

_Life… such a beautiful thing, yet so fragile. It is like a glass sculpture. It is like an ocean. Ups and downs on the surface. But like an ocean if we are calm inside, we become beautiful. We see successes and failures every day. But, maybe…. Life is not always a challenge. Maybe it is not something you can succeed in. maybe life is not about winning or losing….maybe it is about ….living. We spend our time brooding over stuff that we have done wrong, but what we forget is that if we brood about them we cannot live life. Like I said life is like water. You can hold it in your hand but slowly but surely it will drip and your hand will be empty. So don't brood over your mistakes. Go out there, live life._

_Life- It Goes On_

* * *

**Hey guys! I am afraid that this is the last chapter of life. again, i want to thank my first reviewers and followers from the bottom of my heart. you are the best friends anybody can ever ask for. If somebody thinks that is not the case then get ready to feel my wrath. I and a shout out to all my new followers and reviewers. and to all my anon readers, thankyou. knowing that so many people have read my stories makes me want to write more and more for you guys. Good bye for now. I will be back with another story titled "Road Trip" in a day or two. Feel free to PM me about questions, and tips and even if you just want a friend to talk to. HAPPY READING!**


End file.
